Problem: What is the sum of the roots of $x^2 - 4x + 3 = 0$?
Answer: The sum of the roots of $ax^2+bx+c=0$ is $\frac{-b}{a}$. Plugging in the given values, we see the answer is $\frac{-(-4)}{1}=\boxed{4}$.